Shrieks in the Night
by Hertram
Summary: What happens when the cats of the five clans get sent into a brutal death game? You can submit cats, just look at my profile for the form and send them to me via pm! Rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I'm doing a warriors/Hunger Games crossover, and I have the prologue right here! People can submit cats, just check my profile! And if you do submit a cat (which I'm really hoping you do), don't put the form in a review! Send the completed form to me by PM! Any cats left in a review will not be accepted or looked at!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR WARRIORS OR ANY OF THEIR IDEAS. KAPEESH? GOOD!**

"So…Tendrilwhisker," a dark brown she-cat with long fur sits with her tail curled tightly around her paws.

"What is it, Brownfeather? You want your kits to be entertained?" a dark tabby she-cat with a graying muzzle asks.

"Well….kind of," Brownfeather, the dark she-cat, replies. "I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Tendrilwhisker, the tabby, looks startled. "What kind of favor?"

"I'm not sure if Flightkit, Sleetkit, and Silverkit know what the Hunger Games are! I need you to explain them to my kits! They'll listen to you more; you're an elder! And besides, it should be easier for you." Brownfeather explains quickly.

Tendrilwhisker narrows her eyes. "How do you know they have no clue of the Hunger Games?"

"Today they asked about…about…Twigpaw. Oh Tendrilwhisker, he was so close to being a warrior!" Brownfeather wails.

"I can understand why they would ask about your son leaving and never returning. I'll tell them, it'll spare you the pain and trouble of remembering last year's Games. Starclan knows you've been grieving long enough," Tendrilwhisker muttered, a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. "Even if you did lose your son, you still need to support Skyclan. Go hunting; actually pretend you have a life outside of your kits. Just go and I'll tell them!" she spits. Brownfeather nods quickly with a surprised look on her face and dashes off to the nursery. Moments later, three kits bound into the elders' den.

"Tendrilwhisker!" they chorus and leap on top of her. She lets out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Okay kits, get off. I have something to tell you," the kits immediately scramble off and sit in a neat row.

"Is it another story?" one asks, her eyes stretched wide.

"Kind of. It's a scary one, though. And very real,"

"Flightkit's favorite!" another kit pipes up, glancing at the kit that had just spoken.

"Yes. Now, long ago, cats lived in perfect harmony, in the exact same clans as we have today. However, evil cats whom had done wrong attacked. They were from the Dark Forrest, a place where you go if Starclan does not accept you because of your wrongdoings. Now, the Dark Forest attacked—"

"Why?" the kit that first spoke questioned.

"Flightkit! Stop interrupting the story!" a kit with light grey fur scolded.

"That's a story for another time, Flightkit. Anyways, they attacked and the six clans were outnumbered. The Dark Forest could have killed every cat easily. However, if they did kill every cat that wasn't on their side, they wouldn't have anything to do. No fighting, no rivalries, nothing. So they decided to let the cats live as they always have on one condition. Once every four seasons, two toms and two she-cats from each clan would be selected." The kits looked at the elder with wide eyes.

"How did the selection work?" a silver tom-kit asks.

"Each clan member who was not a kit, elder, or a leader, had their names etched onto a piece of bark. They would all be in two piles, one with toms' names and one with she-cats' names, and a Dark Forrest cat picks a name from each pile. The cats that had their name picked would leave the clans. You could have your name put in additional times in return for loads of prey and medicine during leaf-bare"

"Those cats would later be sent to another area, far from the clans. Then they would fight." Tendrilwhisker continues.

"For how long?" Flightkit asked.

"Until only one remained alive," Tendrilwhisker responded with a sorrowful look in her eyes. The three kits shrunk back.

"The one cat who lived could return to their clan. Their name would never be selected again. Their clan got extra medicine and prey for one leaf-bare. The clans go on as they always have, but with this one change. This ritual still goes on today. That's why Twigpaw isn't here. He was chosen and died in the cruel Games."

"Really? I DON'T WANT TO BE CHOSEN!" the silver kit wails.

"And it's likely that you won't be when you're an apprentice. We have so many clan-members, so I wouldn't worry about it. The clans have grown since before the battle, making it very unlikely that your name would be picked. Your mother wanted me to tell you this. Now run along, and don't worry about it. You're still four moons old; you don't have to worry about the dreadful day yet. The selection is in two sunrises, after all," Tendrilwhisker meows. The kits, stunned, rush off into the Skyclan camp. Guilt washed over the elderly she-cat. _What they don't know is that I was a contender in these Games, and I won._ She thinks as she makes her way out of the den for some sunlight.

**How'd you like it? It's my first time writing in third-person, so it may be a little strange sounding. Don't forget to submit cats so they can be in my story! The form is on my profile! I will continue with the Reaping on this same story once I have all of my cats, but I need your help! PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE AND SUBMIT BY PM, NO CATS IN A REVIEW WILL BE ACCEPTED!**


	2. Reaping

**The first chapter to my story! The cats are sent in to the Games!**

**TROLOLOL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR WARRIORS OR THEIR IDEAS. KAPEESH? GOOD.**

Dustcloud, medicine cat apprentice, Skyclan:

"Can I have something for my stomach? It hurts!" I turn to see Featherpaw, an apprentice that was made about a quarter moon ago. Her long fur has been neatly groomed and her green eyes show that she is worried.

"Sure! But I think you might just be nervous," I respond. It's been almost a moon since I received my name. _Dustcloud._ I finally feel like a true medicine cat, what I've always dreamed of being. Ever since I was a kit I knew that I was meant to be the SkyClan medicine cat. Yes, ever since the day when my littermate and I opened our eyes and we explored the camp. I remember it clearly.

"Wow, I can't wait to be a warrior!" Turfkit, who is now Turfclaw, had commented. "What about you, Dustkit?" I didn't know what to say after he asked that. I was speechless. I guess I had just always thought that I had to be a warrior, that it was expected, so I never gave it any thought.

"I think I want to be a medicine cat," I'd said. Turfclaw had nodded and said "I think you'll make a great medicine cat, Dustkit, because you're my sister and I believe in you!" This was probably the most corny thing he could've said, but it had made me happy at the time.

"Here, take this," ending my thoughts, I nudge a chervil plant over to the young apprentice. She takes a sniff and wrinkles her nose.

"What's that?" she hisses in a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"Chervil," I chuckle, "eat the root. It should help your stomach." Featherpaw quickly swallows the root.

"Thanks…Dustcloud…" she slowly backs out of the den.

"Aren't you nervous?" I spin around to see my mentor, Birdsong. Her silver fur absorbs the sunlight filtering into the medicine den and her amber eyes bore into my blue.

"Well, yes, but I shouldn't let that keep me from my duties!" I curl my feathery brown tail around my paws.

"That's the Dustcloud I know," Birdsong purrs. "We should get moving, we all have to meet at the Reaping area," I stiffen. For the selection of the Hunger Games, all five clans have to meet up at the Reaping Area, a large clearing in the middle of the forrest.

"R-right," I stammer and get up. I feel helplessly short next to my mentor, which would make sense because her legs are long and mine are really short. It's a funny world we live in.

"Cats of SkyClan!" our leader, Sparrowstar bellows. His thin frame and greying muzzle look weak against the massive tree he's leapt on. Our deputy, and my brother, Turfclaw, looks concerned for him. He flexes his dark brown claws and looks at the clan expectantly with his green eyes. We all gather around as he adresses the clan. I take a seat next to Birdsong and listen intently.

"It is time for us to go to the Reaping Area," he says gravely. The tension in the air is almost palpable. A group of apprentices, including Featherpaw, sitting in front of us look fearful.

"Follow me. Queens, leave your kits with the elders," I watch as pelts of different colors make their way towards the exit of the camp. Birdsong stands next to me and we follow last. I cast a glance behind me and see the elders, Tendrilwhisker, Mallowstem, and Blackstripe gather all of the kits and herd them into the elders' den. I sigh deeply and make my way outside of the camp.

The cold win rushes bast and I buffet my long brown fur against the wind.

"Cold?" Birdsong questions.

"Yes, you?" she nods.

"I can't believe you can be cold with your fur," Birdsong jokes. I let out a purr of amusement as we pass the forrest of tall trees. In a short while we arrive at the clearing. ThunderClan has already arrived and have settled themselves into the undergrowth. Birdsong and I take a seat next to Thinstripe, the older medicine cat of Thunderclan and his apprentice, Whitenose. He dips his head in greeting as we take our seats.

"I can't believe we're doing this. It's an absolutely mouse-brained idea!" Thinstripe loudly comments, lashing his tail.

"Thinstripe! Don't let the Dark Forrest warriors hear you!" Whitenose scolds.

"Eh, I don't care. Let them beat me!" he grunts, his yellow eyes flashing.

"Look, ShadowClan is coming," Birdsong beckons with her tail towards the wave of cats emerging from the trees. The medicine cat of ShadowClan, Redthorn, and his apprentice, Olivepaw, sit next to us.

"This is my first time here," Olivepaw's green eyes give away her worry. She shifts around in her dark tabby pelt. "I know it will be me, I just know it!"

"Trust me, you'll be fine," I console her. She looks a bit relieved and starts to calm down. Soon after, RiverClan arrives and then WindClan.

"Now that all the clans are here, it should start soon," the Windclan medicine cat, Cloudfoot, mentions. We all nod and just like he said, the Dark Forrest warrior known as Thistleclaw makes his way to the front.

"Hello, clans, and welcome to the Reaping of the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor," his cold, monotone voice gives away the fact that he's reluctant to say the words. "We'll start with Shadowclan," Olivepaw stiffens as he makes his way over to the pile of shredded bark labeled "ShadowClan she-cats."

"Our first tribute is…Ravenclaw," he meows. The crowd parts as a small black she-cat makes her way to the stage. She dips her head to Thistleclaw and stands behind him.

"Our next tribute is…Fangtail," a furless she-cat makes her way to the front, looking proud and confident. The whole crowd murmurs in shock. She is the deputy of Shadowclan, after all. Olivepaw looks relieved that she wasn't picked. She's safe for at least another year.

"Alright, our tom tributes are…" Thistleclaw grabs a piece of bark and glances at it. "Swiftwing," a very dark grey tom stalks up to the front, looking irritated.

"Our next tom is…Nettlepaw," the audience gasps as a small brown tom makes his way to the front, looking anything but confident. He bows his head and murmurs of sympathy wash through the group of clans.

"Okay, now on to ThunderClan. Our first she-cat is…" Thistleclaw takes his time searching through the names. "Flamefeather," a ginger and black she-cat with long fur like mine breaks apart from two male apprentices, who look crestfallen. Featherflame pads up to the front and stands by Thistleclaw.

"The next tribute is…Wildstorm," a dark she-cat with piercin green eyes weaves through the crowd and stands next to Featherflame.

"The tom tributes for ThunderClan will be," Thistleclaw heads over to the pile marked "ThunderClan toms," and pulls out a scrap of bark.

"The first is…Brutepelt," a tom with a squished-in nose heads over to the front. "And the next tribute is…Thinstripe," I can't help but gasp. Everyone slowly turns their head towards the ThunderClan medicine cat. Whitenose's amber eyes show sorrow as his mentor heads up to the stage.

"Ooh a medicine cat, this will be interesting," Thistleclaw mutters and heads over to the pile marked "RiverClan she-cats."

"Our first RiverClan she-cat is...Riley," he spits out the name. Riley is a former loner who was accepted by RiverClan. Her eyes widen with fear, making Thistleclaw purr.

"How shocking, a frightened loner," he teases. Riley pays no attention to him as he pulls out the next name.

"The next she-cat is Petalpaw," everybody gasps collectively. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice looks shocked. She staggers to her feet and takes small steps to the front. Her legs are short like mine and she has white fur and blue eyes. She takes her place next to Riley, who looks sympathetic. A small wail comes from a pretty white she cat in RiverClan, probably the mother of Petalpaw.

"The first tom tribute is…Jinxclaw," a large ginger tom heads to the stage, looking confident.

"The next tom is Hollowshade," a burly white tom with black patches shoulders his way to the front.

"Okay, now on to WindClan," Thistleclaw heads over to the WindClan pile and picks out the name of an unlucky she-cat.

"The first she-cat is Cloverspots," a black she-cat with small white patches and green eyes makes her way to the front, looking worried.

"The next she-cat is Redlight," a ginger she-cat starts to slowly head to the front but then hastens her pace.

"The first tom is Stoneface," a grey tom pads to the front.

"The next tom is Rabbitpelt," a tom looking a bit on the older side, probably a senior warrior of WindClan, strides to the front.

"And finally the first SkyClan she cat will be," I breathe in, praying to StarClan that it's not me. Oh right, StarClan doesn't hold any power over our faits.

"Snowstorm," I recognize my clanmate pad to the stage, her head bowed.

"And the next she-cat is….Lightpelt," Lightpelt? Mouse dung! I watch sorrowfully as the familiar golden tabby pelt makes its way to the stage. Lightpelt's a good friend. I can hear her mother, Goldenheart, wail.

"The first tom is Shortstep," I liked Shortstep. He was always there to cheer you up. I see his orange tabby fur slide through the crowd and up to the front.

"The next tom is Branchtail," our most senior warrior. He was talking about retiring to the elders' den. I watch the wiry brown tom cary his paws to the front.

"Alright, everybody will get a chance to say goodbye to the tributes before they are taken to the Dark Forrest. Good day, everyone," Thistleclaw leads the other cats away. I guess the odds were in my favor today. Everybody in the clan usually visits the tributes before they leave, so the clan gets in four lines to wait to say goodbye to each cat. Birdsong heads over to bid Shortstep farewell and I wait to say my final goodbyes to Lightpelt. _This will not be easy._

**So, how did everyone like the Reaping? Was it okay? I hope it was! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Dark Travels

**Hello everybody! Here's chapter two of Shrieks in the Night!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR WARRIORS. KAPEESH? FANTASTIC.**

Redlight, warrior, WindClan:

_Snap! _I jump at the sound of my own paw making contact with a stray twig. I'm not used to all of this detritus and debris everywhere, since I'm from WindClan. The extra stuff under my paws puts me off. Just like the trees that are covering up the sky. It's driving me insane! Why can't I see the sky? I start to panic. I must see the sky. I wish that the branches would just part so that the sun could beat down on all of us! Where's the sky?

"The trees are covering it," I whip around to see Rabbitpelt muttering under his breath. Oops, I must've said that last part out loud.

"Hey Rabbitpelt, have you seen Stoneface anywhere?" I question.

"Back there," he gestures with his greying tail backwards. I turn my gaze to the grumpy tom. All of a sudden the golden she-cat from SkyClan appears, I think her name is Lightpelt.

"Hey Stoneface!" she mews cheerfully.

"What?"

"Do you want to be allies! I'm going to gather a group off allies and we'll all protect each other like a mini clan! It will be fun!" she chirps.

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be allies with anybody."

"But it'll be super fun!"

"There is nothing _fun_ about going into a death match!"

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"Okay fine!" I'm impressed with the young she-cat, she has very nice persuading skills.

"Great! Swiftwing and Thinstripe are also in the alliance! Ooh, this is going to be SO FUN!" Stoneface sighs and follows Lightpelt as she bounces through the group of cats and over to their allies.

"She has a point, you know," a voice says. "Redlight, correct?"

"Yes. And you're Hollowshade of RiverClan?" I turn to face the large tom and look him in the eyes.

"I'm forming an alliance. We'll provide for each other. It's a good way to survive," he meows nonchalantly.

"Who do you have with you so far?"

"Just Flamefeather and Brutepelt from ThunderClan. It would be a good idea to join, seeing that there are already two other alliances."

"Two?" I feel my eyes widen in surprise. "Who else?"

"Fangtail, Jinxclaw, and Ravenclaw have formed a dangerous looking alliance. I think Cloverspots and Branchtail are with them as well, but I can't exactly tell," he informs me. I nod, pondering my choices. I could join him and the ThunderClan cats and run the risk of being betrayed, or I could stay alone and have to fend for myself but not have to think about being backstabbed. But on the other hand, if I joined the alliance I could have other people helping me survive. I guess…

"Fine. I'll be in your alliance," I tell him. His amber eyes lighten up and he pushes through the crowd and towards the ThunderClan cats he was talking about and the medicine cat apprentice from RiverClan.

"Hi Hollowshade," the she-cat, Featherflame, greets him. "I told Petalpaw that she could join the alliance. I couldn't help it! She's so young! And besides, she'll be able to heal us!"

"Alright, that's fine with me. I also have a new addition to our group. Everybody meet Redlight of WindClan."

"Hello!" Brutepelt looks cheerful. "I'm Brutepelt!"

"Hi, I know," I respond. I think I may have sounded a bit rude, but it doesn't look like he minds.

"Greetings Redlight, I'm Featherflame," the she-cat dips her black and ginger head and starts to groom her long fur.

"I-I'm Petalpaw," Petalpaw murmurs, her blue gaze concentrating on her paws.

"Alright, now that we have the alliance we can talk about strategy!" Hollowshade pipes up. We all nod our heads in agreement and Hollowshade starts sharing his ideas.

Swiftwing, warrior, ShadowClan:

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" I ask crossly, lashing my tail. Lightpelt, a young warrior from SkyClan, has dragged me into her alliance.

"Because we can all help each other!" she meows. "Silly Swiftwing…" I let out a sigh of agrivation. Lightpelt seems to be the only cat in this alliance who isn't a grump. Thinstripe looks weary from listening to Lightpelt's chattering and Stoneface looks just plain annoyed. I don't think this alliance is going to work out very well.

"This is going to be awesome! We'll all hunt for each other and guard each other from attackers and tell stories and get to know each other! I see the Hunger Games as a good opportunity to learn about other clans! That way I'll die knowing how the other clans are doing and what they do every day!" she meows as we weave through the tall trees. Most cats are tripping over roots and debris since it's so dark, but us ShadowClan cats make are way through the dark perfectly fine!

"So Swiftwing, how long have you been a warrior?" Lightpelt breaks my train of thought.

"twenty-six moons," I respond.

"Ooh, that's a lot of moons! This is my second moon being a warrior! I was so excited when I got my warrior name! I can't wait until I have as much experience as you!" I roll my eyes and start to groom my fur.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm just trying to be nice!" she looks hurt.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I rolled my eyes and that I was disrespectful," I tell her. She immediately brightens up and starts talking again. I exchange a glance with Thinstripe and continue following the line of cats.

"This is taking forever!" Thinstripe finally hisses. "When do you think we'll be at the center?"

"I don't know. But I think it's kind of fun getting to know everybdy!" Lightpelt replies.

"Well I don't!" Stoneface mutters.

"Hey! Why is everybody being so negative?" Lightpelt sounds dissapointed. "I'm trying to make this alliance work, and you're all being really mean! This isn't very fun!" Lightpelt walks with her head bowed for a few heartbeats.

"We're sorry," Thinstripe finally says. "None of us should've lashed out. We know you just want this to work, and so do we. That's why we're in the alliance," Thinstripe's tone softens.

"That's ok. Hey, I think we're almost there!" she brightens up. I look ahead to see a huge clearing with thick bramble walls dividing the clearing into five pieces.

"For the four clans, now follow me so I can show you your nests," Thistleclaw growls. Then we all follow him into the dimly lit clearing.

Fangtail, deputy, ShadowClan:

"So, are we really going through with this alliance?" Cloverspots asks.

"Of course we are!" I snap. I hate it when people don't believe my ideas. I'm not used to it since I'm the deputy of ShadowClan. I can't wait until I win the Games and Thornstar dies. Then I can lead ShadowClan into countless battles…oh the thrill of spilling blood! ShadowClan would prove their worth and conquer all of the clans! We'll show the arrogant ThunderClan warriors who's really in charge, we'll tear out the throats of the fat RiverClan warriors, we'll pin down the cowardly SkyClan warriors, and we'll outrun the scrawny WindClan warriors.

"Fangtail? Fangtail!" Cloverspots interupts my train of thought. "We're here. You have to go with Ravenclaw, Swiftwing, and Nettlepaw to the ShadowClan sector. I have to go with WindClan. Training is tomorrow, so shall the Blood-hunters meet at training?"

"Yes. Don't invite any of your clanmates into the Blood-Hunters alliance, though. We don't need more cats," I should probably explain what the Blood-Hunters alliance is. It's a group of powerful cats who go out hunting for tributes every day until there are no more left or until we disband. I have taken the leadership role of the Blood-Hunters alliance, and I'm very proud of it.

"…and here's the ShadowClan sector. Settle in, a cat will come in later with your meals," Thistleclaw announces. I dip my head in respect and enter the sector. In the sector, there is one, fairly large open area which I'm guessing is for eating in. Then there are four sections closed off by walls of bushes and brambles for every tribute.

As soon as we enter, Nettlepaw dashes for one den, marks it, and enters. Cowardly fool. He'll be dead at the bloodbath for sure.

Swiftwing tosses me a glare and stalks into another den. It's probably because since he's in ShadowClan we asked him to be in our alliance and he declined. I'll kill him at the bloodbath too.

"Should we talk about the alliance?" Ravenclaw asks. I nod and we walk into one den.

"Did you get Branchtail to join?" I whisper.

"Yes."

"That's good, he's strong. He and Jinxclaw will be good aspects to our alliance."

"If only Swiftwing had agreed to join us, then we would've been stronger—"

"Don't talk about Swiftwing!" I snap, lashing my hairless tail. Most cats a creeped out by me since I don't have fur.

"Ok, ok. Should we ask anybody else? I mean, we already have Cloverspots, Branchtail, and Jinxclaw. I think that may be enough."

"Yeah, but Jinxclaw is a bit clueless about our motive, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Alright. I can smell fresh-kill, so we should go and see what's outside," Ravenclaw nods and we push out of the den. I can't help but let my jaw drop at the amount of food there is. There must be five rabbits, four squirrels, six mice, seven birds, and five voals. I immediately grab two voals and a squirrel and I see Ravenclaw grab a large bird. We eat next to each other in silence as we glare at Swiftwing. He ignores us. Stupid fox-hearted mouse-brain! I angrily tear up my voal.

"Are you still going to eat that?" Nettlepaw looks revolted, then shuts his mouth.

"Yes, I'm going to eat it, the warrior code says I have to!" I snarl at him. "Mouse-brain!" he shrinks back and I let out the slightest purr.

After a while everybody slinks back to their dens, as do I. I can't believe I came from the ShadowClan camp to the Dark Forrest. This will be the most fun Games ever.


	4. Training Day

**Hello! I'm back from the dead, sorry it took me so long to bring myself back with my necromancer skills, but here's the training chapter! I considered changing the story line (not the Hunger Games aspect, just the Dark Forrest aspect) because I finished "Omen of the Stars #6: The Last Hope" and really liked how it ended, but I've decided to stick to this storyline!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR WARRIORS OR ANY OF THEIR IDEAS! KAPEESH? GOOD!**

Riley, warrior, RiverClan:

I kick at the tree behind me with all of my might. However, I underestimate the distance I am from the tree and lose my balance.

"Nice one, loner," Fangtail snarls as she passes by, every muscle clearly visible under her bare skin. Her alliance follows her like fish following the current of a river. I let out a small hiss and decide to just run my claws down the bark. I look around and see that alliances have sprung up: Hollowshade has made an alliance with Petalpaw, Redlight, Featherflame, and Brutepelt. Jinxclaw has joined the Blood-Hunters alliance with Fangtail, Ravenclaw, Cloverspots, and Branchtail. The warrior I believe is called Lightpelt has made an alliance with Stoneface, Swiftwing, and Thinstripe. It was smart to make an alliance with a medicine cat. I wish that I could be with my clanmates, but they're all in alliances and I don't trust anybody else.

I notice Fangtail snarling at Petalpaw for picking up a set of sharp teeth with holes in them, probably dog's teeth that are meant to put on your claws to make them longer, that she herself was about to use. Petalpaw shrinks back in her white fur, her blue eyes stretched wide as the ugly, furless deputy gets up close to her face. I'm about to step in when Hollowshade intervenes and guides the frightened apprentice away. I shudder when I see the sinister smile on Fangtail's face as she spins around and stalks off, her allies hanging off her like willow leaves hang off of a tree.

I shake my head and decide to go over to the medicine section. I can recognize a few herbs from going on patrols with our medicine cat, Ashcloud, and her apprentice, Petalpaw (of course), to help them gather herbs. I immediately recognize cobwebs as being good for soaking up blood. Feverfew reduces temperature. Poppy seeds help with shock and help you sleep. That's all I remember. I listen to the trainer at the station and drown out the other noises, hoping that nobody bothers me until I'm done.

Brutepelt, warrior, ThunderClan:

"Wait, so it doesn't go on your nose?" Petalpaw, Redlight, and Featherflame purr in amusement as I balance the long, curved tooth on my nose. I smile and slide it onto my claw. "Now how am I supposed to get the others on without scratching myself?" I awkwardly try to slide the other bones onto my claws, making the three she-cats purr even louder. The trainer rolls his eyes and slides them into place for me. I dip my head in thanks and take a couple of practice sweeps in the air. The teeth feel heavy at first on my claws, but after a few practice swipes I get used to them.

"Petalpaw, you should try them too. You'll need them the most since you haven't had warrior training," Featherflame gently suggests. She nods shyly and delicately slides the bones onto her claws. She hesitantly claws the air, but her paw flops over under the weight. I hear one of the Blood-Hunters, Ravenclaw I think, and snort in amusement. Hollowshade, who has been sitting next to Featherflame the whole time, flashes him a glare.

"You can do it, Petalpaw," he says. She nods, embarrassed, and after a couple more swipes she's got it. The trainer nods his head in approval and we decide to move on to another station. Petalpaw suggests we learn how to hunt in the trees since none of us are skilled in that area, so we head over. The lithe, golden she-cat from SkyClan is hopping around in the trees.

"Come on up! It's fun!" she calls down to her hesitant-looking allies. I purr slightly and claw my way up a dank-smelling tree. I've always felt bulky and awkward in trees, so I stick to the low branches while Petalpaw, with help from Featherflame, is jumping around on thinner branches. Redlight looks extremely hesitant, along with Hollowshade who clumsily trundles along the branches. I sigh and head over to him, hoping that none of the branches fall under our weight. Today will be a long day.

Lightpelt, warrior, SkyClan:

"Please come up! If we're being chased, we'll have the advantage of making our way through the trees! It's so fun!" I beg. My allies, Swiftwing, Stoneface, and Thinstripe look hesitant, but Thinstripe makes his way up. I smile and guide him up the tree.

"Alright, now you just have to step on to this branch…you've got it!" I cheer Thinstripe on as he starts maneuvering from tree to tree.

"Come on, Stoneface, you can do it! I know you can!" I call up. I see a flash of irritation in his eyes as he claws his way to the first branch. I gracefully climb down and help him up. His paws slip and his hind legs give way. He hangs onto the branch we're on, trying to get a grip with his hind paws. I clasp onto his scruff and try to heave him up.

"Let go, I don't want to bring both of us down!" he growls.

"No! I won't give up! I never give up!" I reply, my response muffled by his fur. It's true; I never give up. Once I start things, I finish them! Like any reasonable cat would've stopped when making alliances with grumps like my allies who probably wouldn't mix well with me, but once I started talking with them, I couldn't just give up!

I give on big heave and drag Stoneface back up on the branch.

"Thanks," he pants. Thinstripe bounds down from the branch he was balanced on.

"You okay?" he looks worried. We both nod and continue to leap through the trees.

"Hey, do you think we should try battle moves? I think it would help all of us, it'll probably be imperative that Thinstripe learns some moves," Swiftwing calls from below.

"I don' think that's a good idea. The Blood-Hunters are there," Stoneface's eyes cloud with worry. I nod in agreement: even I know that we shouldn't interfere with Blood-Hunters!

"Oh. Okay, maybe when they leave!" Swiftwing calls back up.

"Sounds good!" I respond.

"Do you think we should go down now? My paws are getting splintered," Stoneface mews. Thinstripe and I nod and we head back down.

"Let's learn how to fish!" I meow out of the blue. Stoneface and Swiftwing look at me questioningly, but Thinstripe nods.

"That would be wise. We don't have any RiverClan cats," he replies. We nod and head over to a river that I think is made of blood. But hey, nobody can be sure!

"Alright, let's get started…"

Jinxclaw, warrior, RiverClan:

I hate these cats. I joined them because I didn't think they would bug me, and they asked me first, and I didn't want to be a target because I said no, so now I'm a Blood-Hunter. Wait until they find out I hate killing. Hopefully it won't come to that, but still…

"Jinxclaw, stop staring into space!" Fangtail lashes her tail irritably. I quickly nod and follow them around the camp.

"Should we go to the healing section? I think it would come in handy if we knew how to treat a wound," I mew.

"That's a mouse-brained idea!" Ravenclaw scoffs. "Blood-Hunters healing? Please!"

"Hang on Ravenclaw, I think Jinxclaw has a point," Fangtail looks at me. Ravenclaw's eyes blaze and she lashes her tail.

"I just think that it would be smart to go there so if one of us is dying from an injury we would know what to do," I meow pointedly. Cloverspots shrugs indifferently and Branchtail starts grooming his chest.

"Alright, it's settled. We'll learn some healing stuff," Fangtail mews curtly. We have no choice but to follow her to the healing section. Once we get there, Riley from my clan is sitting down, intently listening to the trainer. Fangtail accidentally trips on her tail. She whirls around, hissing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spits.

"Nothing! You tripped on my tail!" she tucks her tail in neatly.

"And hedgehogs fly!" she snarls. She lets out a yowl, causing Riley to stumble back and trip in surprise. Fangtail purrs and everyone but me follows her. I rush over to Riley.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I don't need your help," she grunts.

"But—"

"I don't need your help!" she snaps. I nod and back away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out,"

"That's alright. Well, I should probably go. May the odds be ever in your favor," I joke. She lets out the faintest purr as I turn and race after Fangtail before she can notice I was gone for long.

**Alright! Please review! **


	5. A Very Merry Bloodbath

**Today is the first day in the arena! Am I the only one who's excited? READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR WARRIORS OR ANY OF THEIR IDEAS. KAPEESH? GOOD.**

Petalpaw, medicine cat apprentice, RiverClan:

A fresh breeze hits my face as I stand on trembling paws on a long, narrow strip of pebbles. About two fox-lengths away is another strip. Two fox-lengths away from that is another strip. The pattern continues until it forms a complete circle. Two cats are on each strip. Next to me is Jinxclaw, one of my clanmates. I shift my paws and try hard not to stare at him; he'll only see the desperation in my eyes, clear as the river on our territory. I give my head a quick shake and try to stop trembling and focus. There is water separating each strip of pebbles. The water doesn't have the natural, soothing flow like our river does. It furiously bubbles, upset as a badger whose den has been trampled. _Acid._ The name pops into my head quicker than minnows flit by in a stream. One touch and your paw would be burned.

Waiting proves to be quite hard as I stare at the center of the strips of land. It's probably as big as our camp. In the center is a huge tree that seems to have been cut in half and then hollowed out. Leaf bundles and fresh-kill spill out of the tree, the more valuable items closer to the trunk and the lesser near me. Beyond the island is a huge mountain with delicate-looking snow falling down, making its claim on the tip of the mountain. To the left is a lush-looking forest. To the right of the mountain is a wide dirt plane dotted with sparse spruces. A quick glance behind me shows a large marsh with strange, wilty looking trees that resemble short willows and fog.

_I'm going to die._ This thought makes an endless cycle through my head. I can't think about that now. What I must think about is how in StarClan's name I'm going to get the supplies. It seems as though I can't get items without being noticed…I'll need another cat to disguise me. _Jinxclaw!_ Suddenly an idea pops into my head. He'll never notice me, which is good since he's a Blood-Hunter and I can't fight.

"LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!" a voice shrieks. I take off, lagging a bit behind Jinxclaw. Then, slowly, I begin to edge my way under his belly. _Yes!_ I'm running under the long legged tom, and he has no idea! Before I know it, I'm in the middle of the heap. Oops.

I start to panic. _How can I get out? What will I do? _I whip my head around, trying to find an escape route. I see the deputy of ShadowClan murder Rabbitpelt of WindClan. The old tom sinks to the ground and she continues to run to the trunk. I quickly grab a large leaf wrap and a set of bones and scuttle away as fast as my short legs will carry me. I glance back to see Featherflame with a medium-sized leaf wrap, running towards me. Brutepelt hisses at Ravenclaw from ShadowClan. Wildstorm of ThunderClan lies at her paws, her eyes glazed over. Brutepelt must be avenging his clanmate's death.

My paws carry me towards the forest. I notice Featherflame taking the same route. She suddenly stops abruptly and spins around. Horror gleams in her eyes. She lets out a mangled cry.

"What is it?" my voice is strung with panic.

"Rehlie!" Featherflame gasps.

"What?"

"Redlight!" she catches her breath. _Oh no._ I slowly turn, forcing my paws to move, and see the young ginger warrior get her throat ripped out by Swiftwing, one of the ShadowClan toms. He looks mortified as she drops to his paws limp. I can't bear to watch any longer. Without another word, Featherflame and I take off towards the woods, not checking if our allies are behind us.

Stoneface, warrior, WindClan:

My eyes widen in terror as Redlight falls limp at Swiftwing's paws. Swiftwing looks just as mortified as he backs away, speechless. He grabs a rabbit looking a bit on the thinner side and a large bundle and pelts away. Cats are dying all around: I spot Branchtail killing Nettlepaw, the ShadowClan apprentice. Cloverspots murders Shortstep, a SkyClan tom. Ravenclaw hisses with annoyance as Riley jumps out of her way as Ravenclaw's teeth clamp the air where Riley's throat previously was. I turn, grab a small leaf-wrap and two mice, and streak towards the foggy marsh. I see Thinstripe and Lightpelt running beside me.

"Nice," Thinstripe's mew is muffled by one large and one medium-sized leaf wrap. I nod and continue to tear through the fog, leaving Lightpelt and Thinstripe behind.

"Wait!" Lighpelt's voice is muffled by the bones and the vole she has clamped between her teeth. I skid to a stop so the two can catch up to me.

"Where's Swiftwing?" I demand, panting. The fog is clearing up and I notice we're in a clump of strange-looking trees. Their trunks are very curvy. They appear to be thin but very strong. They don't have any branches and their soft leaves dangle just above the ground, as if they're taunting it.

"I thought he was next to us!" Lightpelt's eyes widen in fear. "I thought that he was just in the fog! Swiftwing! Swi—"

"Shut up, mouse brain!" Thinstripe slaps his tail against her mouth.

"I'm here!" Swiftwing limps out of the fog.

"Oh thank StarClan!" Lightpelt purrs. He drags his left back leg, the black fur stained by crimson blood.

"You're hurt," Thinstripe curtly nods towards his wound.

"No, really?" I tease.

"Shut up. Somebody find cobwebs," he orders.

"I'll do it," I shrug. Thinstripe nods his thanks and I head off. The marsh seems very eerie, and the tall shadows of the trees hang menacingly over my head. Everything seems still. No leaves rustling. My eyes flit from tree to tree. Finally my gaze makes its home on a clump of cobwebs in the crook of a tree. It's low enough to the ground that I can just snatch them up in my jaw. With the cobwebs securely in my grasp, I start to head back. Recognizing a clump of heather that I saw on my way out, so I head towards it. Fog continues to swirl around my gray paws, trailing after me as I weave through the crooked trees. I finally glimpse Thinstripe's light brown tabby pelt and race towards him.

"I got the cobwebs," I inform him, panting. He nods and carefully layers them on Swiftwing's wound. He sighs in relief as the cobwebs soak up the blood.

"The scratch isn't deep, so we won't need any marigold to keep out the infection as long as you clean it daily." Swiftwing nods obediently.

"We should hunt so we don't become too reliant on the pray we got from the bloodbath," I suggest.

"That sounds great! We should teach Thinstripe how to hunt!" Lightpelt's large, bright blue eyes light up.

"Thanks, but I really think I should stay with—"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'll watch after him while Lightpelt teacher you how to hunt," I shrug.

"Alright. Swiftwing, just rest, okay? Don't get up. Not once. Okay?"

"Kay…" he mumbles. I sit by Swiftwing as Lightpelt leads Thinstripe into the foggy woods.

Ravenclaw, senior warrior, Shadowclan:

"Alright, I think we all killed at least one cat, so let's see what we have," Fangtail paces back and forth, occasionally shooting me a dirty look. I deserve it; I did let that loner get away.

"Never mind. Ravenclaw, you count the supplies and tell us what we have while the rest of us relax for a bit. We'll get moving as soon as we find out what we have. We need to stay on the move so we can go tribute hunting as soon as possible. We'll set up camp by a water source somewhere in the forest since that's where I saw the most cats go," Fangtail flicks her hairless tail and sits down. I sigh and go through the supplies. We have ten large leaf wraps, seven medium sized leaf wraps, and eight small leaf wraps. We have five rabbits, eight mice, six voles, eight crows, and six magpies. We have eight sets of four bones that slide over your claws. I tell everyone this once I'm done counting.

"Great," Fangtail replies coolly. "Now, we need a way to carry all of the supplies. Oh wait, I have an idea," she looks at me with a sinister look in her eyes.

"Ravenclaw," her purr is sickly sweet. "I have another task for you," I prick my ears up and turn my gaze to her.

"Bring…let's see…Rabbitpelt and Nettlepaw's bodies over," she orders. I sigh and drag the corpses to her feet.

"Now skin them." My eyes widen in horror.

"S-skin them?" I stutter.

"Yes, or you're out of the careers for being a kit," she sneers. Sighing, I drag the bodies over to a more secluded area. I slowly start peeling the skin off of Nettlepaw. I want to get sick, but that will show that I'm weak. I finish up with Nettlepaw and start up again with Rabbitpelt. After a while, I'm finally done. I put the prey and claws in Rabbitpelt's skin and put the bundles in Nettlepaw's pelt. I manage to pick them both up.

"Good," Fangtail purrs. "Let's go."

**Well? How was it? Sorry to the owners of the tributes I killed, but please don't ask me to bring them back!**


	6. Stats

**Hi everybody! Um…I'm not really sure of how to say this…but I'm ending this story (for now, at least). I've completely lost interest in the Hunger Games because I now realize it's just like Lord of the Flies, Ender's Game, and Battle Royale in one book and some woman thinks it's original. So this story is going away, but I may start up again later. I guess I'm to focused on putting up Lord of the Flies stuff or something like that, but I'm not doing Hunger Games. BUT, since I love you all so much, I'm going to put down the list of cats who died, how, and in which order (like the stats).**

20th place: Rabbitpelt

WindClan

Neck broken by Fangtail

No kills

19th place: Shortstep

SkyClan

Stomach torn open by Cloverspots

No kills

18th place: Wildstorm

Thunderclan

Clawed to death by Ravenclaw

No kills

17th place: Redlight

WindClan

Throat ripped out by Swiftwing

No kills

16th place: Nettlepaw

ShadowClan

Neck broken by Branchtail

No kills

(bloodbath tributes over)

15th place: Featherflame

ThunderClan

Stomach clawed open by Fangtail

No kills

14th place: Snowstorm

SkyClan

Throat ripped out by Jinxclaw

No kills

13th place: Branchtail

SkyClan

Fell into mysterious abyss

Kills: Nettlepaw

12th place: Swiftwing

ShadowClan

Pushed off tree by Fangtail

Kills: Redlight

11th place: Hollowshade

RiverClan

Throat clawed out by Cloverspots

No kills

10th place: Cloverspots

WindClan

Neck broken by Brutepelt

Kills: Shortstep, Hollowshade

9th place: Jinxclaw

RiverClan

Pushed Riley out of the way of a falling boulder, thus ending his own life

Kills: Snowstorm

8th place: Petalpaw

RiverClan

Turned into a muttation by an angry fox mutt and then killed by Brutepelt

No kills

7th place: Stoneface

WindClan

Mangled to death by angry fox mutt

No kills

6th place: Riley

RiverClan

Trampled to death by pack of fox mutts

No kills

5th place: Thinstripe

ThunderClan

Committed suicide

Kills: Thinstripe

4th place: Ravenclaw

ShadowClan

Clawed to death by Fangtail

Kills: Wildstorm

3rd place: Brutepelt

ThunderClan

Chased into abyss by Lightpelt

Kills: Cloverspots, Petalpaw

2nd place: Fangtail

ShadowClan

Stomach clawed open by Lightpelt

Kills: Rabbitpelt, Featherflame, Swiftwing, Ravenclaw

Victor: Lightpelt

SkyClan

Kills: (technically) Brutepelt, Fangtail

**Well…there you have it! The list of stats! You probably won't be getting more Hunger Games stories from me, but feel free to check out my older stories and my Lord of the Flies stuff as well!**


End file.
